Recently, an electric vehicle market has been gradually expanded. The life of a battery is closely related to the charging method and the discharging phenomenon and thus can be prolonged by removing leakage current.
In an electric vehicle composed of various electronic devices, a leakage current cut-off sensor is an essential component. However, there can actually be problems such as short circuit or over-discharge of a battery, overheating of an LED lamp, generation of sparks, and reduction in lifespan of electronic devices due to electrical instability. These problems can be caused by various factors, but are mainly caused by noise and leakage current.
Conventionally, in order to protect an electronic device by blocking leakage current, a circuit breaker or a constant voltage controller configured to cut off leakage current using a Zener diode when voltage falls below a predetermined voltage is used. However, the above problems can be naturally solved if current leakage can be prevented.
That is, it is possible to avoid overheating, spark generation, and the like by fundamentally preventing current leakage.
In addition, reduction in size of semiconductor devices provides a problem relating to SiO2 thin film dielectrics, such as increase in power consumption due to current leakage, signal interference, and the like, due to limitations of silicon semiconductor technology. Moreover, current leakage provides serious problems in applications including various electronic sensors using semiconductors, displays, smart phones, and batteries.